MESSAGE TO ALL READERS ABOUT NEW STORY
by ChibiLover123
Summary: I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't think of another way to make sure you all read this! AND PLEASE READ THIS! It'll mean a lot to me!


I know, I know. I shouldn't be writing another story while I'm still in the middle of 'Rise of the Guardians: Family Moments' and working on 'Rise of the Guardians: War', but I couldn't help this one!

You see, I've always loved Digimon Adventure.

Even as a kid, I connected with the characters and the Digimon and the lessons they taught. How to be brave; how to be a good friend; what love is; how to use your knowledge; what it is to be sincere; how to be reliable; even what it is to hope and inspire good in others.

This is also why I love Rise of the Guardians.

It reminded me of my childhood: the wonder of Christmas, the hope of Easter, the fun of snow, the sweetness of a good dream, and the joy of finding money under your pillow. It's about believing in yourself and in others, and not letting fear rule your life.

So, when I went to see the crossovers for RotG, I was shocked to see that no one had written one for RotG/Digimon.

I mean, they fit so well!

Ever since, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Without my explicit consent, my mind went about fashioning characters and personalities, tailoring the two worlds together.

That's how my own group of Digidestined were born.

Casey, the passionate, short-tempered boxer who will do anything to protect her friends; Kimi, the restrained artist who can only show annoyance and fierce protectiveness; Prema, the flustered mother hen who does all she can to keep them all in line; Beathas, the shy computer genius who can't say a sentence without stuttering; Alessia, the bubbly girl who can never seem to stop rambling; Faye, the hyper eldest of the group who can't help her random outbursts; and Raquel, the sweet little girl who wants, more than anything, for her sister to be happy again.

From there, I couldn't help thinking of their interactions with the Guardians, and who I feel needs to be together.

Jack, who needs someone to be there for him, but also needs to be acknowledged and feel useful; Bunny, who needs someone to pull him out of work and relax; Sandy, who does not get _nearly_ enough love from the fandom as he deserves; North, who works so hard but sometimes forgets _why_; and Tooth, who is so busy that she needs a reason to stop and just _be_.

And so, a plot began to form.

A story of being chosen, of uncertainty, of growing up, of believing; a story of courage, and friendship; a story of love and acceptance; a story about hope and the light that always holds back the dark.

Though I love Jade, and her story is far from over, I can't let this one get away. There's so much here I want to share with everyone, a therapeutic release if you will, of everything I feel about these two amazing pieces of art.

This won't be for the faint of heart. There will be blood and tears, enough that I'll likely cry all over my keyboard while working. But there will be laughter and healing, which is part of the lesson I'm still learning.

_Life hurts sometimes, but it never gives more than you can take._

_**But it's up to you if you heal or not.**_

I've really poured my heart out, huh? The thing is, I really want all of you to understand why I write. I'm still healing, on the inside, and this is my way of letting everything out.

You guys have no idea how much it means to me that you support me, no matter how small your encouragement is.

Thank you so much, and I really hope you guys stick around for my newest work.^^

Sincerely from my heart,

**ChibiLover123**

_CreativityLover312_

BatGirl18

(Quotes that always struck me as Gold)

**Twilight Sparkle**: I'll tell you what we've learned, Discord! We've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!

-_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

**Batman**: (to Owlman) There _is_ a difference between you and me. We've both looked into the abyss. But when it looked back, _you blinked_.

-_Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths_

**Naruto**: It's almost unbearable, isn't it? The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others... other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I won't ever give up. I will stop you even if I have to kill you!

**Gaara**: But why... why would you do this for anyone but yourself?

**Naruto**: Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness; they were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends.

-_Naruto_

**Shikamaru**: It's kinda funny. The world doesn't seem to play very often by the book, does it? Besides, there isn't a single person in my platoon... who would ever stop fighting and abandon a friend who'd been captured by the enemy. Not even if it meant sacrificing all of their lives. That goes for me, too. Frankly, I'm a lazy, cloud-watching oaf who's not really cut out to be a leader or bark out orders at anyone, but there is one thing I do pretty darn well for my teammates and that's believing in them. Listen, I don't look at what I've done as sacrificing my men. In fact, I don't believe that any of them are dead. Don't insult my friends, or you'll pay.

-_Naruto_

**Kari**: Boy, if I had never met you, Gatomon…

**Joe**: And if I had never come to the Digital World…

**Mimi**: And none of us became friends in the first place…

**Izzy**: Then we wouldn't have become the people we are today!

**Matt**: You're right! And we never would have won all those battles without each other.

**TK**: I feel like I've grown up a lot!

**Sora**: I think we've all grown up in a lot of ways.

**Tai**: I've grown up, too! I'm a much better fighter now!

(…)

**Tai**: I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to quit yet!

**Sora**: I'm with you, Tai! I won't let this whole experience be for nothing!

**Matt**: Me neither! There's no way I'm going to let my friends down!

**Izzy**: Besides, there are still a lot of people counting on us down on Earth!

**Mimi**: Let's find a way!

**Matt**: Let's fight!

**TK**: We're ready!

**Joe**: We've reached the point where there's no going back!

**Kari**: Crests or no crests, we're going to win!

-The greatest moment of Heroic Resolve in _Digimon Adventures_, '_Now Apocalymon_'


End file.
